


Последняя встреча

by Lobelia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Of Five Armies, Angst, Drama, Durin Family Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Songfic, Thorin Dies, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Пост-БПВ. Торин погиб, его племянники выжили. Трон Эребора должен теперь занять Фили. Но что если убитый горем принц наотрез откажется от короны? Сможет ли что-то... или кто-то заставить его передумать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Автор услышала песню System of a Down - Lonely Day, и ей показалось, что некоторые слова очень хорошо перекликаются с отношениями Дуринсонов.

  
_And if you go_  
 _I wanna go with you,_  
 _And if you die_  
 _I wanna die with you,_

_Take your hand_  
 _And walk away_  


  
  
Ночь. Тишина. Слышен лишь треск поленьев в камине. Огонь. Яркий, мощный, согревающий и дающий свет - тот, на который смотришь. Горячий, разрушительный, превращающий некогда цветущую равнину в выжженную пустошь, не приносящий ничего, кроме слепящей боли - тот, что сжигает изнутри.  
Удар. Тьма. Пробуждение. Страшные слова. Куда-то исчезнувший из легких воздух. Мертвое тело. Остекленевшие глаза, глядящие в пустоту. Грудь, изрешеченная жуткими ранами. Кровь...  
С того момента он сам не свой. С того момента ему нет покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Все вокруг напоминает о том, кто был ему почти отцом. Не смог до конца заменить родного, которого он потерял еще ребенком, но заботился о нем, как умел, учил всему, что знал сам. Его и его младшего братишку. Они выросли настоящими воинами, принцами рода Дурина. Достойными наследниками трона. Но - так же, как в детстве - беззаветно и преданно любящими своего дядю и готовыми идти за ним куда угодно, перегрызть глотку любому, кто посмеет его хоть пальцем тронуть, готовыми умереть за него...  
Но умер он. Погиб нелепо и несправедливо, убитый давним врагом. Тяжелая потеря для только что отвоеванного королевства. Для безутешного народа. Для верной Компании, с которой он прошел через столько испытаний и пережил невероятные приключения.  
Однако, кажется, ни на ком его смерть не отразилась так сильно, как на старшем племяннике.  
С того самого дня он замкнулся в себе, не желая видеть никого, кроме разве что брата, да и то нечасто. Еще к нему периодически заходит Оин: это все-таки его обязанность, как знахаря. Именно он посоветовал успокаивающий травяной отвар, узнав о бессоннице и кошмарах...  
Этот отвар и сейчас в его руках. Горячая кружка приятно греет озябшие пальцы. Когда прошел первый шок, выжигающая боль превратилась в ледяную тоску, и даже одеяло, в которое он завернулся, не может прогнать этот внутренний холод.  
Торин.  
Дядя.  
Король...  
Больше нет. Теперь королем должен стать он, Фили. Его к этому готовили. Но хочет ли он?  
Страшно. Он многого еще не знает. Он неопытен и никак не привыкнет к мысли, что от него теперь зависит целый народ. Он слишком молод. Он не годится.  
Так же считает и Дейн. Точнее, его советники. Уже через пару дней после смерти Торина они стали прокладывать ему дорогу к трону. Пока не преуспели, потому что все верят в Фили. В то, что он оправится и все-таки возьмет власть в свои руки...  
Ошибаются ли? Время покажет... Хотя он наотрез отказался от короны в первую же попытку Балина завести об этом разговор. Тогда еще был слишком погружен в свое горе, чтобы вообще замечать что-то вокруг. Теперь хоть немного, но пришел в себя, а мысли остались те же...  
Не готов. Не достоин. Страшно...  
Тихий скрип заставляет вздрогнуть и поднять голову. Кили? Нет, несколько часов назад он уже заходил, передать отвар и пожелать спокойной ночи... Оин и остальные давно спят. Кто же тогда?  
В следующую секунду по всему телу бегут мурашки, а кружка выпадает из дрожащих рук. Напиток разливается по простыне, но он этого даже не замечает.  
Нет... не может быть...  
И все же это не обман зрения и не галлюцинации. Он как живой. Грива черных волос, кое-где пронизанных серебром. Глаза, отливающие мягкой синевой воды в горных озерах. Легкая улыбка. Одежда проста, никаких тяжелых доспехов и мехового плаща... но даже так он выглядит по-королевски.  
\- Ты же умер... - только и шепчет Фили, вжимаясь в спинку кровати  
\- Я жив, пока жива память обо мне, - глубокий, низкий, бархатный голос, знакомый до болезненной немоты  
Сглатывая комок, он протягивает вперед руку, забывая об одеяле. Тепло. Мгновение - и он в родных объятиях.  
\- Дядя...  
Утыкается носом в крепкое плечо, закрывает глаза. Неважно. Все уже неважно.  
Мир снова стал прежним.  
Жесткая, грубоватая ладонь гладит его пшеничного цвета волосы.  
\- Все хорошо, Фили.  
И тут его словно прорывает. Он взахлеб рассказывает обо всем, что пережил за последнее время, о своих страхах насчет трона, о советниках Дейна и вообще о положении дел в Эреборе. Наверное, это как раз то, что ему было нужно. Выговориться, выпустить то, что скопилось внутри за все дни холодной отстраненности и скрывания истинных чувств за мифриловой броней, сквозь которую их мог разглядеть разве что Кили. Да и то он никак не давал об этом знать.  
Когда он замолкает, Торин вдруг резко отстраняет его от себя.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Он послушно поднимает голову. Серо-голубые глаза встречаются с синими.  
\- Ты зря сомневаешься в себе. Ты из рода Дурина, ты мудр, силен духом и будешь отличным королем.  
Удивленный взгляд.  
\- Ты правда так думаешь?  
\- Конечно, - и снова эта легкая улыбка. - Никто не говорил, что будет легко, но ты справишься. - глаза уже серьезны, но тон остается мягким. - Я верю в тебя, Фили. И горжусь тобой.   
Он тоже улыбается - впервые за последние дни - и подается вперед, касаясь теплого лба своим.  
\- Нам с Кили так тебя не хватает... Твоей поддержки, советов... Мы не можем даже назвать Эребор домом... без тебя...  
\- Это нормально, - ладонь дяди опять накрывает затылок. - Потерять кого-то близкого - все равно что потерять часть себя. Это горько и больно, но жизнь на этом не заканчивается. Ты должен двигаться дальше. Впереди и тебя, и Кили ждут великие дела.  
\- А ты... не останешься? - наивный, какой-то детский вопрос  
\- Ты знаешь, что это невозможно. Но я буду присматривать за вами, не беспокойся.  
Последнее - и оттого особенно крепкое объятие.  
\- Будь счастлив, Фили. И живи настоящим...  
\- Я постараюсь, Торин...  


* * *

  
Как можно более бесшумно приоткрыв дверь, Кили входит в покои брата. Фили спит, откинувшись на подушку, прислоненную к спинке кровати, и на безмятежном лице его блуждает слабая улыбка. Он что-то бормочет во сне - Кили разбирает только отдельные слова, однако даже их достаточно, чтобы понять, _кто_ именно ему снится... Он тоже расплывается в улыбке, присаживается на кровать и, дотянувшись, проводит рукой по мягким волосам Фили. Да, восстановление, физическое и моральное, потребует немало времени. Но кажется, первый шаг его братом уже сделан...  


  
_Such a lonely day_   
_And it’s mine._   
_It’s day that I’m glad I survived..._   



End file.
